Merlin and the Veil between Worlds
by kitten4545
Summary: My interpretation on how the Veil in the Department of Mysteries came to be...


Disclaimer: I don't own (unfortunately) either Merlin or Harry Potter, but I do own the idea. :D

Merlin and the Veil between Worlds

Merlin's P.O.V

– 1000AD (ish)

Arthur has been dead for around… three hundred years? … maybe more. I don't bother keeping track of time anymore not after they all died and Camelot faded, there's no point. They will return one day… when they are needed. There is no point, keeping track of time, it just makes it even slower especially when there are hundreds, possibly thousands of years in which to count until the Once and Future King will once again ride out with his Knights of the Round Table…

Please excuse my ramblings, it's so easy to lose myself in my own mind, now a days.

As I was saying it's been around three hundred years since Arthur died, and the Veil has split again… thought not in the same way Morgana and Morgase split it all those years ago. This time it has split without a blood sacrifice on Samhain Eve, when the Veil between the worlds is at its thinnest. But rather by the diminished number of believers and practitioners of the Old Religion on Earth, many creatures of the Old Religion have voluntary past through the Veil, to the Spirit World, where there are no threats and they can once again live peacefully. But this has caused an unbalance, and the Old Religion maintains said balance of the world. It would appear that the only solution was to connect the two worlds together, via the Veil, to allow the magic of the Old Religion to remain constant in both worlds. If this is the case, and I have no doubts it is then the Veil cannot be healed, as it is now needed to maintain the now unstable balance.

– 1100AD (ish)

A century has passed since the Veil started splitting. Now might be a good point to mention that the split has yet to reach the size it was when Morgana opened it. So, as of yet there has not been any Dorocha through it, thank Goddess. I've had more than enough of them already…

I have once again become to adventure out in to the world – I swear it never stays still – gathering and preparing materials to help maintain and control the already developed split and hopefully prevent the damage from getting any bigger. As well as stopping any curious Manticores, Fomorrohs, Dorocha or other unwelcome creature of the Old Religion from getting into the World of the Living. It will also serve as a warning to those in our world from passing through… hopefully.

The Veil, as I am sure you are all wondering, will be contained and restricted in an archway, which will allow creatures of the Old Religion, which originate from the World of the Living, to travel between the two worlds. Maybe… just maybe they will decide, one day, that it is safe for them to return.

– 1600's

It has to be about five hundred years since I sealed the Veil in that archway and hid it away… oh, and by the way I am pleased to inform you that I no longer hide away, just reminiscing of the days of Camelot, thought I still do occasionally, I have been keeping track of the world… did you know that wand wielding Witches and Wizards have taken the place of those who once used the Old Religion? I believe that this is yet another change brought about to maintain the, now, stabilising balance. There are few druids left and most have begun using wands also… did you know that wands themselves were even being developed during and before Arthur's rule? I'd never seen one…

… I lost track AGAIN… my purpose was not to tell you about the changing methods of controlling and using magic…

That's it… The Ministry of Magic, has found it… the Veil. I don't know how… what should I do?.. what would Arthur do? Or Gaius? Or Gwaine..?... No not Gwaine… where did he come from?

They're magic is a part of the Old Religion but in a very diluted fashion… did I mention that they have even formed a 'Department of Mysteries' around it, in a place referred to as the 'Death Chamber'… they're greatest mystery yet I guess… they won't be able to understand it and it would be safe, they aren't exactly going to start advertising an archway from which you can't return from. Plus leaving it there would mean I could spend more time exploring the magic and creatures of other countries… I will, for now at least, leave the Ministry in charge of the Veil… Maybe they will learn something from it…

* * *

Hey Kitten4545, here.

Thanks for reading my first fanfic, I had actually finished this a couple of months ago and forgot all about it, but I remembered and all it needed was a little modification. Hay!

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment, I would love to hear your opinion.

P.S. the idea of the Death Chamber comes from wiki/Veil which has a lot of interesting things to say about the Veil. I also obtained details of the Veil from the Merlin universe from wiki/The_Veil. Pretty much the same place I know…


End file.
